Sensory Overload - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: A new purchase of Catherine's prompts some ... fun and an interesting discussion.


_#REALMcRollers, after having a terrible day, Sammy asked that you all send me a little love … I was overwhelmed. Not only by Sammy & Ilna's support but by your kindness! Thanks so very much! _

_To our guest reviewers. You've left so many wonderful, heartfelt, insightful reviews, THANK you!_

_Nonna hugs to you all! Mari_

_Also, #REALMcRollers, enter to win our latest **McRoll in the Real World contest! **More info in the endnotes_

**.**

**Sensory Overload **(Sheeets)

**Lieutenant Carrie Stagler's Residence**  
><strong>Punawainui St., Kapolei, HI<strong>  
><strong>Saturday – Midnight<strong>

"I should go, Carrie, really."

"No. You shouldn't. Cath, it's 00:00. We've been B.S.-ing for _hours_." Carrie crossed to the window and pulled back the curtain. "And the weather's _really_ crappy."

Catherine stood and joined her friend, watching for a few seconds as sheets of torrential rain pelted the windows. "Yeah. I think I will stay, actually. I'm too tired to drive in that." She pulled out her phone and dialed. "Just let me tell Steve."

"Great. I'll grab an extra pillow for the spare room." Carrie left to get the bedding and Catherine smiled her thanks.

/

Steve answered on the first ring. "Hey. You okay?

"I'm fine."

"Are you on your way home? The weather's terrible."

"I was going to head home now, but…"

"Yeah, listen Cath, it's _really_ bad out. The roads are flooding." Catherine could hear the concern in Steve's tone. "Can you stay at Carrie's? I'd rather you not drive home in your car. It's thirty five minutes in good weather it'll take you an hour at least. I should've told you to take the truck, I'm sorry."

"Hey, we didn't know the storm was gonna change directions and it was going to come down like this, but that's why I called. I am gonna stay here. Carrie and I were so busy talking we didn't even realize how bad it was till we looked outside," Catherine made a gesture towards the window that Steve couldn't see. Catching herself, she smiled. "Carrie suggested I stay."

"Good." She could hear him immediately become less tense. "Have fun visiting. I'll see you in the morning."

Catherine dashed across the yard to the carport for her go-bag. "See you in the morning."

"And Cath? There may still be flooded areas, it's not supposed to let up for hours. If it's too bad, call me. We'll leave your car there. I'll pick you up and we'll get your car when the water recedes. You don't want to risk the engine getting wet."

"Will do. Kiss Cammie for me. Good night."

"Night."

"Love you."

She could hear his smile. "Love _you_. Cammie said to tell you _she_ loves you, by the way."

Catherine was grinning as she darted back inside, chuckling at bad-ass Commander Steve McGarrett talking for their dog.

/

"Wow!" Carrie eyed a dripping Catherine as she shook off the water and grabbed the towel her friend was holding out.

"Yeah. I double timed it back inside, too."

"See, good thing you're staying. C'mon." Carrie led her into the short hall and opened the door to a very nicely decorated guest room. "There're plenty of towels and I left an extra pillow on the bed."

"Thanks, Carrie." Catherine looked around the room at the soft mauves and off-whites. "This is a pretty room. I like those sheets." She nodded to the bed that was made up with a cream comforter and mauve bedding.

"Thanks. Oh my God, I haven't told you about the sheeeets!" Carrie chuckled.

"There's a _sheet_ story?" Catherine's nose crinkled with a smile. It was nice having Carrie TAD at Pearl Hickam. The Annapolis roommates had had such fun catching up in person. When Carrie told her she'd requested a transfer and it had gone through, both women had been thrilled. Catherine had known Carrie Stagler as long as she'd known Steve; a few days longer, if she wanted to get technical. Which Carrie often did when busting Steve about some memory or another from their Academy days.

"Not a story, but go _feel_ them." She gestured at Catherine who was regarding her with a 'what the hell?' look. Carrie gave a little nod towards the bed.

Running her hand over the sheets, Catherine's eyes widened slightly. "Oh. Ohhh. These are amazing!"

"I know, right? My mom bought them and they were the wrong size. My folks have a queen and they shipped full. It was right after I got this place, so instead of returning them, she just ordered new ones and sent these to me for the spare room. Are they not the softest sheets you've ever felt? Ever? I went online that day and ordered two more sets."

Catherine ran a hand over them; not sitting on the bed because her clothes were wet from her dash to the car port. "They're a great color, too."

"Go change, then lie on them and tell me it's not like sleeping on a cloud." Carrie giggled like a teen. "God, we're excited about _sheets_. We've become my mother!"

"Hey, do _not_ make fun of my second mom; your mother _rocks_." Catherine tossed over her shoulder, jokingly defending Carrie's mom as she stepped into the bathroom, go-bag in hand.

She'd loved Mr. and Mrs. Stagler from their very first meeting. Like the Rollins' had been with Carrie, the Staglers were always inclusive of Catherine. They'd invite her along for their lunches or dinners when visiting Carrie. Even more importantly to her, once Carrie mentioned Steve and Catherine's special … _bond_ and how Steve rarely, if ever, got visitors, the Staglers had immediately begun to include him, as well.

When Carrie married John Parker, who'd graduated with Steve, right after her first deployment, Catherine and Steve were lucky enough to get a week of simultaneous leave and were members of the wedding. Mrs. Stagler had arranged for them to spend the four extra nights after the rest of the guests went home at the bed and breakfast in Newport News.

Catherine and Steve protested at first, but when Carrie and John insisted, saying they should consider it their Maid of Honor and Groomsman's gift, they'd acquiesced and had a wonderful stay.

Catherine never forgot that kindness, and if she didn't already consider Carrie and her parents family, that gesture, made for two people who hadn't spent more than a weekend together in four months, cemented her love for the Staglers forever.

John was currently waiting for spousal relocation to Pearl and when his relo orders came through, Catherine was planning to treat her friends to a weekend at the Hilton.

/

After a shower, Catherine donned a _Go NAVY!_ T-shirt and yoga pants and met Carrie back in the kitchen. "Can I grab a water? The _entire_ _bag_ of nachos we ate is making me thirsty." She grinned.

"I left one on the night stand." Carrie nodded. "Go try the _sheeeets_." She pushed Catherine towards the guest room, both women laughing.

"Oh. My. God." Catherine said, as she lay down.

"See?" Carrie said knowingly.

"Seriously, I need these sheets. Where do I get them?"

"Check your phone. I texted the link to the website while you were in the shower. They're microfiber. I found them on e-bay, too. I got some for under fifty bucks. Queen size!"

Catherine laughed at her friend already sending her the link. Carrie knew her so well. She sat cross-legged on the bed. "Okay," Carrie sat as well and Catherine showed her the phone, "help me pick a color."

"Your bedroom's neutral, Cath, you can go crazy."

"Yeah, but I want to re-do the room. I just bought a new comforter, pillows and curtains. Haven't swapped them out yet. I don't think Steve will care what color sheets I pick, but I want him to like it. The bed's not old; he bought it a few months after he moved back in." She smiled, "I went to help him pick it out. Then we got some new bedding when I moved in, but it's been over a year and … _what_?" Carrie was staring with an amused expression.

"Nothing. Just … it's sixteen years later and we're _still_ talking about what color sheets you'd get if you shared a bedroom with Steve McGarrett." The petite blonde's eyes twinkled with mirth.

"No." Catherine shook her head at the memory. "_You_ were talking about what color sheets Steve would like and I said I hadn't thought about it, but probably blue." She snickered. "And _then_ you said he wouldn't notice if the sheets …"

Carrie laughed out loud and finished for her "… were cammo, My Little Pony, or there at all, as long as _you_ were in his bed, naked."

The women laughed together. "So? What color? Because you should save on shipping and order three sets right now. You'll never want to sleep … or have sex, on anything else." Carrie snickered.

/

**HQ****  
><strong>Six days later: Friday<br>10:00 p.m.****

"Cath, you had a delivery." Kono popped her head in Catherine's office, holding out a large parcel. "I signed for it this morning." She turned to go back to her own office. The day was nearly over and she had one bit of paperwork to finish.

"Thanks, but wait," Catherine held up the box, "you have to feel these sheets."

"Sheets?" Kono grinned. She was anything but domestic and her friend definitely knew it.

"Trust me." Catherine grabbed a scissor and slit open the box. Pulling out a package with deep blue sheets, she unzipped it. "_Feel_ these."

"Cath, I'm sure they're fine, but … oh, these _are_ nice."

"See!" Catherine grinned. "Carrie turned me on to them. She calls them _the_ _sheeeets_." She chuckled.

"They're _really_ soft. Do they cost a fortune?" Kono inquired. Even though Adam could easily afford luxuries, she kept to a cop's budget.

"No! Not at all. I bought three Queen sets for under a hundred and fifty dollars, look." She pulled out two more, showing Kono a navy and white pattern and a dark grey with white one.

They heard the doors open and Catherine quickly shoved the sheets back in the box and under her desk. "Don't say anything. I want to redecorate the room and surprise Steve."

Kono grinned. "The boss will notice new sheets?"

"He'll notice when I change the comforter and curtains. I got great ones at Bed Bath & Beyond. And then the towels looked kind of faded and I figured …"

"Catherine, Kono!" Steve's voice came from the bullpen. "Ruddick's in federal lockup. I sent Danny and Chin home. We're good to call it a night."

Kono winked at her friend as she left Catherine's office and passed Steve. "Text me the site where I can order those," she said over her shoulder before turning to Steve. "Enjoy your weekend, Boss."

They'd just closed a case where they'd all worked twelve hour days since Monday and then rotated shifts to stay at work in sixteen hour increments. Catherine and Danny had done the last of those and it had stretched into eighteen hours. They were all ready for the weekend.

/

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence****  
><strong>Saturday 9:00 a.m.<strong>**

Steve groaned and rolled toward the side of the bed. "Hey, Cammie. Okay, I'm moving."

Cammie had one paw and her chin up on the mattress. Steve had gotten up to feed and run her at the usual 5:00 a.m. but had crawled back into bed beside a still sleeping Catherine for a few more hours of sleep. The sixteen and eighteen hour days on top of a whole week with very little sleep, had earned them both a late morning, but their energetic puppy knew a day off when she saw one and had, after a long nap, risen to entice another round of play from one or both of her humans.

"I'm up, I'll get her." Catherine stretched at his side. "You took the 5:00 a.m. run."

Steve grinned at the brown eyes blinking sleepily from beneath the pile of sheets and pillows. "And you had the last sixteen hour stakeout topped by the take-down and arrest. Stay there if you want another hour or two."

She pushed up on an elbow. "Nah, I don't want to waste the whole day. But if you want, take Cammie for a swim. I'll grab a quick shower; I really need to do some stuff around here today."

At the words "Cammie" and "swim" the dog leaped in the air excitedly and bounced around the room. Steve pushed aside the tangle of bedclothes saying, "I know you're in there somewhere …" before he leaned in to kiss Catherine. "What do you need to get done?"

"Laundry, for one. We haven't done laundry since Sunday when the case came up." Catherine waved a hand over the bed. "These were our last clean sheets, and while I'm in the very unique situation of having my boss regularly see me naked," She rolled her eyes at Steve's immediate smirk, "I don't plan on going to work that way. Which I'll be doing unless I do a couple loads of laundry."

"Okay." Steve went to the dresser, grabbed a pair of boardies, and pulled them on. "I'll exercise Cammie, then come back and do a few loads. Is there enough that we should go to the laundromat and do 'em all at once?"

They'd done that on occasion when they'd been too busy to get to the laundry for days on end. Catherine had bagged it all up, tossed it in the truck and done multiple loads at the laundromat to save time. The laundromat had a service where, for a few dollars per load, an attendant would wash, fold, then store the clean laundry until it was picked up. They didn't do it often, but for a couple that worked as many hours as Steve and Catherine, it could be a huge time-saver.

Catherine sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "Actually, yeah. It's sorted; will you make the laundry run? I want to really clean our bathroom today, too, and the kitchen needs …"

Steve leaned back down and kissed her. "Easy, Lieutenant, it's been a long week. I'll run the laundry over, then you and I are gonna surf for a couple of hours. I'll clean the downstairs bathroom while you tackle ours, then we'll go pick up the clothes. After which, I'm grilling a couple of steaks because we're off duty for the rest of the weekend, deal?" He held out his hand.

Catherine smiled at the thought of Steve wanting to relax on their day off. She grabbed his hand, but instead of shaking it, pulled him back down and kissed him until the need for air broke them apart. "Deal."

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence****  
><strong>10:25 a.m. Bedroom<strong>**

Catherine had just finished smoothing the new towels she'd placed on the bathroom rack when she heard Steve's truck door slam in the driveway. When she went into the bedroom, she noticed the dog, who would normally be running to greet Steve, was sitting there watching as she fluffed the pillows on the bed.

"Cammie, go get Steve." Cammie's head-tilt made her smile. "Go ahead, Sweetie, or he'll get suspicious." She laughed in amazement when Cammie turned and dashed for the front door, tail wagging.

"Cath?" Steve's voice preceded him. "I picked up sandwiches for later, I …" Steve stopped at the threshold; his eyes panning the room and stopping on Catherine who was smiling at him from beside the bed.

"Well?" She spread her hands to indicate the new linens, comforter, curtains and pillows on the bedside chair.

"I … wow."

"It's just new bedding and curtains, but we haven't gotten anything new except sheets since I moved in, and then it wasn't more than the comforter and curtains …"

Steve crossed to her in a few strides. "This looks _great_, Cath." He kissed her on the temple as he looked at the dark blue and white curtains. "You re-did the whole room in the hour I was dropping off the clothes and picking up food?"

She nodded happily. "You like it? I know you said last time I bought curtains that you didn't care as long as the stuff wasn't frilly or pink, which you knew I'd never choose, but I thought blue would look great and you'd like it, oh and I got these amazing sheets that Carrie found …"

He stopped her with a quick kiss. "I'd have helped, you know."

"I know, but I kind of wanted to surprise you. Then after I got this stuff for the bedroom, I thought the bathroom towels were looking a little worn and then the rug needed to match the new towels …" She laughed and held up her hands. "Go take a look."

Steve wrapped and arm around her, taking her with him. "You bought all new towels?"

"Yeah. I donated the old ones to the animal shelter. They're downstairs in a bag. Esther said she'd drop them off Tuesday.

"It looks terrific. First the kitchen now this, we're on a roll, huh?" He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Guess so. And this was in budget."

"You paid for all this? Catherine, I'd have…" Her fingers on his lips stopped him.

"No way. You wouldn't let me chip in for the kitchen remodel. And then you bought me the amazing backsplash." Just the thought of Steve's gift of the backsplash made her eyes sparkle with delight. "This is on me. Not that it's a fraction of the cost, but, still." She said happily; pleased Steve liked the idea and thought the colors looked great. She knew he wasn't that concerned color wise but she'd really wanted him to like it. "Now, you have to feel these sheets." She took his hand and pulled him closer to the bed.

"_Feel_ the sheets?" He laughed and looked at her quizzically.

She turned down the comforter. "_Feel_ the sheets."

Steve did as he was told, running a hand over the microfiber.

"Well?"

He looked puzzled. "Uh, they're … nice?"

Catherine shook her head, said, "You're not getting the full effect," and pulled his t-shirt up and off. "Lie down."

Steve's look went from quizzical to passionate. He kicked off his shoes and seconds later his cargoes hit the floor. "You don't need new sheets as an excuse, Rollins, as I've told you before; you can order me into bed anytime.

We've had them a whole _hour_, we _definitely_ need to christen them," Steve murmured into her skin as he tossed aside her tank top and bra. "Especially since you went to all this trouble." He made short work of his boxers and Catherine's cut-offs and panties, adding them to the pile on the floor, "but … sheets are sheets, aren't they?"

She gave him a knowing look as he lowered her onto the bed. "We'll see, Commander…" Catherine grinned into his eyes as she placed her hands on his chest, indicating he should lie back, while she moved to straddle him. "We'll see."

/

**11:15 a.m.**

Catherine lifted her head from where she'd been not-quite dozing, sprawled half on top of Steve. "_Well_?" Her nod indicated she was back to talking about the sheets.

"Hmmm, you were right."

"What's that, McGarrett?" She planted a kiss on his shoulder and laughed softly.

"You're right." Steve moved one hand from Catherine's back and ran it palm down over the microfiber before returning to draw little figure-eights on her hip. "The sheets … feel … just …"

"_Amazing_ right? They're so incredibly soft. I lay down on them at Carrie's and ordered some right away."

"We have more of these?" Steve's eyes glinted. "Because …"

"Yep. Because the first thing I thought was, if they're _that_ amazing to _sleep_ on …" She ran a hand across Steve's chest and down his abs as she stretched to nip at his lips.

"Always love the way you think." He stroked her hair and kissed her back. "Being between you and these sheets was … so …" Steve's voice hitched as Catherine's fingers traced his v-line. "It's almost like … sensory overload." His hand slid up and down her spine. "How many sets do we have?"

Catherine hooked her leg behind Steve's, flipping them so she was beneath him. "Three. We wash a _lot_ of sheets." She grinned wickedly. "Speaking of which, we're gonna spend a little less time surfing today." She kissed him. "I let you have first crack at sensory overload, but now," She ran her hands down to his butt and pulled him against her, humming at the growling sound that rumbled deep in Steve's throat, "it's my turn."

/

**3:40 p.m. ****  
><strong>Beach<strong>**

After tackling some of the chores, they'd surfed for an hour then sat on a blanket at the water's edge. While they were relaxing and eating the food Steve had brought home, Cammie enjoyed retrieving her oversize tennis ball.

"Game over?" Steve asked the dog, who had decided to take a break from her game of fetch. She dropped her tennis ball and after gulping water from her bowl, nuzzled Catherine's cheek before settling on her own large towel to sleep.

"Looks like it's nap time." Catherine stretched out on her stomach, pillowing her head on her arms as Steve did the same. She shifted to get comfortable.

"Blanket's not like the sheets, huh?"

"_Nothing's_ like those sheets. Remind me to thank Carrie again. That was …" she sighed, "incredible."

"You gonna insist on the bed more often now?" Steve chuckled.

"Um, let's see … nope." She shook her head and Steve reached to push a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "But it's now officially our most comfortable location."

"We've definitely made the best of some … uncomfortable surroundings." He grinned.

They lifted their heads to face each other, adopting mirrored poses.

"Kabul." "Kabul." They said together and laughed.

"The supply shed was definitely not the Ritz." Catherine caught the amusement in his eyes. "We have chosen some _interesting_ places."

"Like the humvee?" Steve offered. They'd been off duty and waiting for transport. While they'd never risk their ranks or disrespect their uniforms, they'd spent years having to make use of whatever circumstance presented itself when they weren't on duty.

"Definitely."

"And the hammock?" Steve raised his eyebrows with an amused grin.

"We fell _out_, Steve." She snickered at the memory.

"Only on that first try." At Catherine's eye roll he continued, "_What?_ That counts, Cath."

"_Counts?" _Her grin at his competitive nature was infectious. She could tell he was _tabulating_ according to some sort of McGarrett-rule.

"Yeah. It's not like we stopped. We finished on the lawn."

She laughed out loud. "You're a piece of work." When he shrugged unapologetically she kissed him, "Okay it _counts_. Besides, we _broke_ the kitchen table and that didn't interrupt us for long, why should falling out of a hammock?"

"Exactly." He smiled adorably; clearly pleased she accepted his reasoning. "And the hammock was all you, Rollins. You suggested that one."

"Didn't hear you protesting, McGarrett."

"And you never will." His smile morphed into a grin when he added, "The mile high club was mine."

Catherine ran a hand down his spine and across his hips, just above the waistband of his boardies. "Your back had the sink imprint for the rest of the night."

"Absolutely worth it." He moved to return her kiss. "We've gotten better at picking locations."

"Nooo, we've gotten less _desperate_ time-wise and more creative. Like the waterfall." She gave him a sultry smile.

"You liked the waterfall." He grinned at the memory.

"I like 'em all, Commander, but that was … amazing. So was the ocean."

She could see Steve's eyes begin to darken as he said, "How about the washing machine? And your car?"

"Now, see, I never complain about wash day if we kill time between loads, but my front seat was way less accommodating than your truck. Too cramped, our legs are too long. My hood was much better." She winked.

"True, but even your front seat wasn't as confining as the Adirondack chair." Steve scooted closer. Catherine could totally see where the conversation was going to lead and snickered as he ran his fingers up her arm and pushed her hair aside to place gentle kisses along her neck.

"Mmmhmm. Is this leading somewhere? Because this blanket is _way_ too small and you know how I feel about tiny blankets and sand." She gave him a dazzling smile.

"Maybe …"

"_Maybe_?" Catherine snaked a leg across his hip, pulling him towards her with a gentle heel to the small of his back.

Steve's eyes narrowed. "Definitely." His kisses went from gentle to hungry.

Suddenly, mid-kiss, Catherine rolled away and stood up, offering her hand.

"Wha … where we goin'?" Steve blinked up at her, panting.

"Ocean …" She pulled her surfboard out of the sand.

"I … you wanna go back out _now_?" He queried, but stood and followed her. "Besides, tide's out, Cath …"

"Don't want the tide for this kind of water sport, it'll tip us over and I want it to … _count_." She grinned at his eager smile and kissed him while leading him into the water. "C'mon," hopping up onto her board, she reached for Steve and pulled him close, her hands already at his waistband. "Make some waves with me, Commander."

He snaked his arms around her in the calm, hip-high water. "Anytime, Lieutenant, anytime."

/

_End. Thanks for reading!_

_Mari_

_…_

_**#REALMcRollers! **__Don't forget our latest **McRoll in the Real World contest! **_

_Find details on our tumblr page: McRollintheRealworld - dot- tumblr - dot- com _

_Enter to win and choose one of the following prizes!_  
><em>• Submit a story prompt to be written by one of the REAL World authors<br>• Name a character (human or canine)  
>• Choose an activity for the Rollins' to participate in when they visit the island for Thanksgiving<br>• Choose and activity for Steve & Catherine, Danny et. al. when they visit Nonna in New Jersey for Christmas._


End file.
